jeygunfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeygun (Character)
Hero Information Jeygun is a fictional character and superhero and is also the main protagonist of fan made DC series called The Resilient Rhymythian. It is noted that Jeygun is to an extent powerful like Superman but not as powerful as him. Unlike Superman, Jeygun’s strength is more reliant on training, endurance, and also relies on the coming of thunder and lightening storms. Jeygun is also the son of King Jurgonite Shogen, The King of Rhymythius and peasant woman named Linta Reimill. Although he is full blooded Rhymythian, he is in from his bloodline half royalty and half peasantry. He along with Shyrogun, Thespiananta, and Levikane are the only four surviving Rhymythian‘s who escaped from their realm from a terrorizing stone leviathan who consumed it. Jeygun is also the sidekick of Doberman who eventually recruits Jeygun into a hero organization (Resurgence) as a temporary helping hand till time goes by towards Dobermans death. Thus forms the Resurgence Reborn in honor Doberman and his fallen friends. Jeygun also has a loving relationship with Raven whom both meet at the age of 17. Before the Birth It is during a time of political unrest and a civil war that would almost unleash a devouring beast from its binding slumber. The attempted assassination of King Jurgonite carried out by his former wife and queen was committed to have her young son hold power to the throne and make her her rule absolute. However her attempts failed but in addition before her crime was committed. King Jurgonite and his most trusted adviser had sensed pure evil within his first born son. The King's sentencing his former queen into banishment led her to lead a revolt of the Southern colonies against the Royal Kingdom but were thwarted by aid of the Northern and Western Colonies. Forcing his former wife and child to go into hiding. Eventually as the attempts to summon a devouring serpent were halted by the king and his knights. One of the king's councilmen had a ominous revelation of the realms demise by the hunger of the leviathan. The councilmen carved the prophecy and sent it to the North and informed the king that only one of true heritage to the king would be the one to stop the serpent as it was inevitable. However the king had brought peace back despite the heat of politics. Leaving his most trusted adviser in charge, King Jurgonite ventures to the Northern colony to a decent sized village where he would meet a peasant but humble woman named Linta Reimill for whom they would fall in love and conceive their son Jienrai Reimill. Demise of Rhymythius Nine years had passed after Jienrai's birth. At this point in time he lives with his mother up north and is visited by his father from the kingdom but is unaware of his position of power as king. Being at the age of nine, Jienrai is already working in the mines as a young boy to help his mother. While working the mines a hundred feet under the surface for his boss. Jienrai discovers the tablet engraved by the councilman buried beneath a ground of gems. The discovery of the ominous tablet of the devouring serpent and demon summoning the serpent. The overseer grows fearful of his discovery and reports the artifact to the kingdom which captures King Shogen’s attention and heads immediately back to the northern colony to see his son and his romantic partner Linta. The king reads the tablet that has the words inscribed on it in Rhymythian language. “Inevitable, the end we all shall perish. Consumed by a monster as thy realm is also swallowed whole. Only for a few of our kind shall remain in another world. Both sides balanced in good and evil.“ The King knew his second son was too young to learn the ways of a king but for his protection against the southern colonies, his mother releases him to the king for a better life. Jienrai saddened and reluctantly accepts his departure from his home and goes with his father to the kingdom. A few months pass as Jienrai is trained in moral knowledge, deeds, and physical combat. Jienrai even as a child improves with these abilities over time but still not enough to come close to being ready to accept the throne let alone his young and somewhat naive age. Two more months pass into the season of fall, Jienrai has learned more about combat and knowledge but is still not enough but to his improvement in learning, he is shown a giant white glowing crystal of the royal family called the Shonen crystal. King Jurgonite temporarily leaves Jienrai as he is needed for an urgent matter. Jienrai observes the giant crystal and touches it which initially reacts and glows thus mysterious energy flows from the crystal and transfers over into Jienrai. As king Jurgonite returns to his son they are both startled by a threatening and mysterious appearance of the King's first born son (Levikane) accompanied by his mother and an unknown accomplice. The king confronts his renounced family and demands them to leave as guards fill the chamber. Levikane as a slightly older child claims only to break in to the castle to discover who his new heir is. Levikane exchanges hateful expressions to Jienrai as the three leave the kingdom and back to the southern colony. Two days pass as another war is waged by the southern colony against the kingdom. However the battle against the kingdom was a red herring as Levikane discovered a darkened secret to unleash the the stone Leviathan from its prison. Unknown to Jienrai, Levikane breaks off a piece of the Shonen crystal and corrupts it with the blood of a demon from another realm thus turning the white crystal scarlet red which transfers corrupted energy to Levikane inadvertently as he only needed the corrupted crystal to summon the beast. Jienrai encounters Levikane who attempts to kill him by strangling him to death until he is thwarted by the kings adviser who saves Jienrai and takes him to a safe place. During Jienrai's shelter from the onslaught, Levikane summons the deathly serpent who begins devouring the realm. All inhabitants from north, south, east, and west colonies are swallowed by the monster along with their realm. However the kings's adviser teleport s himself and Jienrai just before the serpent could devour them. The Journey begins Both Jienrai and the king's adviser escape through the portal just before the serpent could swallow the entire dimensional realm whole. Their escape leads to a ancient temple sanctuary that lays floating in nothing but a blackened void. The adviser gives Jienrai time to mourn his mother, father, and his people that were swallowed by the beast.